


[Podfic] Merope

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Like The Greeks [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author made me cry folks, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Dark, F/M, Family, Father/Daughter Relationship, Gore, Magic, Nightmares, No Nemeton, Pack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Honestly, all Stiles wanted was to live to see eighteen without serious bodily harm or, you know, death.She has no idea when the hell that turned into the supernatural version of the Hunger Games.





	[Podfic] Merope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541410) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Thank you to pprfaith for having blanket permission! <3 (also this series is wonderful? ... how dare you make me cry)

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Merope: 1:46:49

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Merope.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Merope.mp3) | **Size:** 98 MB | **Duration:** 1:46:49

  
---|---


End file.
